


Ball of Sunshine

by 200percent_inlove



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush, Crushes, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, crackship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: Nothing in this world could ever make Son Seung-Hwan hate Jung Ho-Seok.





	Ball of Sunshine

Nothing could ever make Son Seung-Hwan hate Jung Ho-Seok.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 

Not when he knows _exactly_ when she’s unhappy.

_On rare occasions, Wendy misses home._

_Sure, Seoul was always bustling with activities to do, new things to see, people to talk to and hang out with. She’s been lucky – she’s had tons of friends come to visit her when she had time off from her busy schedules, and she feels blessed that everyone she met in the supposedly vile and filthy entertainment industry has been nothing but kind to her._

_But on the rare occasion when she’s stuck at home with nothing to do, nobody to really talk to, loneliness does – in fact – creep in, and she doesn’t even resist the feeling. It was already 8 P.M., and she had accomplished absolutely nothing today._

_So, she thinks, she might as well turn in early. Maybe she’ll feel better tomorrow morning._

_Ding!_

_Even now, she has some trouble referring to him as ‘Ho-Seok’ because she’s used to calling him ‘J-Hope-sshi’, but she has to remember that they’re friends, and she’s appreciative of him, nonetheless._

**_HELLO! How are you this Saturday? :)_ **

_She’s not sure how to respond, to be fairly honest. Should she lie?_

**_I’m gooood! How about yourself?_ **

_Not a moment too soon, and he’s calling now. Not known for beating around the bush, he asks the moment she picks up, “Are you okay?”_

_“…How’d you find out?”_

_“Not important. What’s important is your well-being. Let’s talk about it.”_

* * *

 

Not when he immediately dismisses creeps that try to hit on her by claiming to be her boyfriend.

_Hong-Dae: The artsy hub for university students was not only known for its vibrant night culture, but of course, with the sleazy, greasy-looking men that came with it._

_Ho-Seok isn’t exactly sure **why** Wendy wanted to come here, of all places. He suggested Samcheong-Dong; equally artsy, less loud and was guaranteed to have less vomit lying around. However, Wendy insisted, and whenever she gave him that cheeky, cute smile of hers, he just couldn’t say no._

_So, here he was, standing around idly as she was checking out the stalls for a new phone case. “Do you think this one looks good, or this one?” Sarah asks out loud. And just when Ho-Seok was about to speak (Telling her that neither was good, and they should save her money for patbingsu instead), another male voice intrudes._

_“I think I like this one more.” Ho-Seok sends a somewhat menacing glare behind his mask at the other guy. He didn’t even dress that well, and holy fuck, based on the fact that he was wearing his school uniform, he looked like he was still in high school. And what was with that bowl haircut? G-Dragon put that out of phase years and years ago!_

_Although, he did have to admit, he did smell sort of nice and was at least a few inches taller than he was. Whilst Ho-Seok himself smelled rancid from sweat._

_Great._

_Wendy looks at the high schooler with an unreadable expression on her face, and Ho-Seok couldn’t tell if she liked it or that she didn’t like it. “Oh, thanks, but see, I was only asking – “_

_“So, you’re pretty cute.”_

_Who the **FUCK** did this guy think he was?!_

_“Do you live around here? Do you have a boyfriend?”_

_Ho-Seok couldn’t take any more of this guys’ constant gibbering. The shit that was flying out of his mouth was too much to bear. So instead, he just wraps an arm protectively around Wendys’ shoulder and says, with some sort of menace and possessiveness that was completely out of character for him, “She’s taken, thank-you very much.”_

_Taking her hand aggressively, he guides Wendy down the street until they reach a somewhat emptier crosswalk, and he lets out a sigh of relief before looking at the flabbergasted, blushing Wendy. “Are you um, going to let go now?”_

_“Oh, yeah.” It was nice while it lasted, he supposes. “Sorry about that.”_

_“Don’t be sorry,” Wendy replies, tugging onto his shirt sleeve gently. “I’m thankful for you.”_

* * *

 

Not when she tells him an innumerable number of times that she’s on a diet, but he still buys her dessert, just because she likes it.

_Wendy’s always had trouble with her self-esteem._

_Her friends continued to shower her with compliments, told her she was beautiful inside and out and whoever couldn’t see that could go suck it. But given that she was hanging out with friends almost every weekend, and would be drinking, well, suffice to say, her extensive exercise regime of practice and yo-yo dieting made it difficult to lose the last five pounds._

_And it was especially difficult when you’re friends with Jung Ho-Seok._

_He wanted to see her today, since it was almost her birthday and all. “Aren’t you going to have more cake?” He ordered a tea for her, a coffee for him but – presumably, he was aware that she was eating less and/or trying to eat healthier – not just one, but two slices of cake.  _

_Ho-Seok pushes both of them towards her, whom only stares back at him blankly._

_“No, I’m good,” Wendy says with a shake of her head. “You should have the second piece. We can just share the other one. I’m full.”_

_He looks skeptical. Oh, God, please don’t be skeptical. “Are you sure? You didn’t even finish your soup today.”_

_“Yes, I’m sure.”_

_“No, you’re not. Your eyes are shifting, and you only do that when you’re lying. What’s gotten into you?”_

_Silence._

_“Seung-Hwan?”_

_He only called her that whenever there was something serious to be addressed._

_“I’m not losing weight.” It comes out as a half-whisper, but the one thing that killed Ho-Seok the most was the way that she said it, as if her weight was a defining factor in their friendship._

_Ho-Seok was never good at comforting people. But, he had to try his best, anyway. “Seung-Hwan-ah, I know that no matter what I say, I probably won’t be able to change your mind about how you feel about yourself.” He begins to say with a heavy heart, tapping on the plate with his fork. “But know that,” He adds, locking eyes with her. “I think you’re absolutely fine just the way you are, and that your weight is not something that I’m going to base on whether I will be friends with you or not. Kindness matters; genuineness matters; how you care about other people matters; and trust me, you have all of those things, and more.”_

_She didn’t say much after that, but she ended up picking the fork up and taking small bites of the cake. “It’s good.”_

_“Have it all, then.”_

_And so, she did, feeling much lighter than before she saw him (And it wasn’t due to her stepping on the scale later back at home, either)._

* * *

 

Not when she accidentally dyed her hair the wrong colour (A tacky-looking orange that resembled Hong Seols’ from “Cheese in the Trap”), but he patiently, continuously tells her anyway, “You look absolutely wonderful.”

_It’s unusual for Wendy to be wearing hats. She’s always complained about them, and yet, here she was, wearing a toque. In early fucking September. Holy shit, even seeing her bundled up to the brim in twenty-two degrees Celsius was making Ho-Seok sweat._

_Ho-Seok raises an eyebrow, clearly noting how uncomfortable she was. “You normally don’t even wear hats. But, you look good in them, though.”_

_“I uh,” She pulls the hat further down, making sure to poke in a few excess pieces of hair that were sticking out. “Decided to try something new today.”_

_“New is good,” Ho-Seok muses as they await for the bus together. “Change is good. Didn’t you say you were going to change your hair colour last week, too?”_

_Fuck, his memory was too good. “Um, no?”_

_“You can’t run away, we made plans today. Show me.”_

_“…Do I have to?”_

_“Hmm, let me think. Yes.”_

_“Ho- **Seok**!” _

_Her head is relieved of the pressure on her when he forcefully removes it from her head. But poor Wendy tries her best to cover her hair with her hands. “Don’t laugh!” She screeches embarrassingly. “The lady screwed up and said this would look nice!”_

_“…Well, on the plus side,” Ho-Seok comments. “You look like me during the Blood, Sweat and Tears era. Good choice. I like it.”_

_“I look like a lopsided carrot.”_

_“A very cute one at that.”_

_Soon after, the bus arrives and the door opens, beckoning them to enter. “Ahjusshi!” Ho-Seok suddenly booms loudly, scaring the complete wits out of the bus driver as he pushes blushing Wendy on. “Don’t you think she looks beautiful today?!”_

_“I…uh…” Wendy is at a loss of words, but Ho-Seok only continues on (As they’re paying, mind you), commenting how she resembled a famous webtoon character and that she was her walking, 3D incarnation – and continued to talk about how adorable she was._

_God bless his soul, really._

* * *

 

Not when he endures her intense fangirling about them.

_The perks of having an idol as a friend is that you get to meet them backstage, and get tons of their merchandise for free. Not that Wendy didn’t give them any signed albums or merchandise in return, but she loved dropping by Inkigayo just to chill with them secretly for a few hours._

_She was watching the screen from behind, squealing every few seconds behind her eyes as she cuddled one of their mascot plush toys._

_Ho-Seok barges into their dressing room first, smiling cheerfully. Wendy returns it, running over to embrace him. “Mic Drop is my favourite song from this comeback. You looked so good, and you totally killed this performance! Couldn’t stop watching you the entire time.”_

_There was something about being complimented by the girl that you had a crush on that made his heart soar. “But of course,” He smirks, removing the hat from his head._

* * *

 

 _…_ Especially not when he has to endure her fussing over Min Yoongi.

_He invited her for dinner with them soon after, and he was happy that she was enjoying herself, making small talk with the other members in basic phrases that she knew. She was making an effort to get to know his friends; that was something he really admired about her, too._

_Except now._

_“Ho-Seokkie, can I ask you a question?” She whispers, almost too ecstatic._

_“But, of course!” He says, his mouthful of jjajangmyeon._

_“Do you happen to know if…um, Yoongi-oppa is dating right now? He’s um, quite cute.”_

_Because nothing else hurt more other than hearing your crush make compliments about another guy, especially when that guy…well, wasn’t you._

* * *

 

And especially not after he confesses, and rather than making a dramatic spectacle out of it, he takes it understandingly. It breaks her heart, knowing that she can never reciprocate his feelings in the same way because that’s just not how attraction or chemistry works

_She feels guilty. So, so guilty._

_The problem was, she had absolutely no idea, and was completely oblivious to everything that he had ever done for her._

_She can’t help but blame herself because she knows that when feelings begin to develop beyond a friendship, it’s hard and it’s devastating for both parties at the same time if things don’t turn out the way that they should have._

_She wants nothing more than to apologize to him, but the words keep getting caught in the back of her throat. She doesn’t know what to say._

_“I’m sorry, Ho-Seok-ah. I don’t feel the same way.”_

_“I understand.” His voice sounds so heavy, almost broken; it almost makes her want to cry. “Don’t worry.”_

_“…If it makes you feel any better,” She replies. “You can yell at me all you want.”_

_“Seung-Hwan, there’s nothing to be angry about. I know you don’t like me that way; I know that you see Yoongi-hyung in that manner. I get it. It’s just beyond our control.” Finally turning to look at her, she notices dried tear stains at the corners of his eyes. Seeing him like this just breaks her even more._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_Nothing else could be heard after that aside from the slight sniffling, and constant murmurs of, “It’s okay, don’t cry”._

* * *

 

And even after what happened, he still cheerfully offers to be her wingman.

_“Well, now that that’s done and over with, what do you think? How about it?”_

_Exasperated, Wendy sends him an almost disapproving look. “Ho-Seok-ah, why do you do this to me?”_

_“Why do I do what to you?”_

_“Why do you always have to be so kind?”_

_“I’m just learning from the best,” He says gently. “Like you!”_

_And at that, Wendy Son Seung-Hwan melts – both figuratively, and literally._

Because, good God, who in their right mind would do that?

Jung- _fucking_ -Ho-Seok, that’s who.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically based off an experience I had with a crush of mine as well. Haha. Still tryna get over you, man - why can't I? Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
